


Secret

by storyforthem



Series: 0417’s Drabbles [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Backstage, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Pentagon, Prism Concert Moment, jinhongseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyforthem/pseuds/storyforthem
Summary: When Hongseok did something to Jinho on stage and Jinho was afraid.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jinhongseok moment during Prism! Enjoy ♥️

Jinho rushed to backstage after they finished their concert. He went straight to the waiting room and gulped down one mineral water. 

He was feeling exhausted and most importantly, nervous. The concert had finished yes. But why would the oldest be feeling nervous? Like his heart would burst out of his chest any seconds now? He would blame Yang Hongseok for this.

“Hyung, you’re okay?” A hand was on his shoulder all of sudden, making him jump a bit.

Jinho looked over his shoulder, the one who was to blame stood right behind him. ‘_Seriously? Get out of my sight for one sec, and let me breathe._’ he thought. 

“I’m fine.” Jinho put down his empty bottle and walked away.

He knew Hongseok would not accept the answer just like that because he could see that Jinho was clearly not fine.

“Stop lying to me.” Hongseok was following Jinho outside the waiting room. With his tiny legs, Jinho could walk fast enough to Hongseok’s wonder. “Jinho hyung! Stop walking!”

They were on the hallways, ignoring the suspicious stare coming from the staff and the members themselves.

Jinho stopped his fast step, making Hongseok caught on the sudden stop. Jinho turned around and put his hands on his waist. Sweats were all over his face and heart was beating fast. He didn’t know how to put it all in words. He tried to find the right way to say it without making it sound weird.

“You were out of line.” Jinho started talking. He could see Hongseok staring down at him with his weird confused look. He had no idea.

“What do you mean?” Hongseok asked again, still clueless.

“What you did earlier. During Just Do It Yo. That was out of line.” Jinho could not stare at Hongseok back because he felt...shy. 

He was shy for talking about this. He was shy for being the one whose heart was too weak. He was shy for having this feelings for the younger. He was also scared that what Hongseok did on stage earlier, could bring their relationship into danger.

Hongseok was thinking hard, trying to remember the things he did to Jinho that could make Jinho act this way. Then he seemed to remember something as his eyes widened and looked at Jinho with a surprised look. 

“When I...?” asked Hongseok, didn’t finish the question and Jinho nodded his head low to reply. “Why would you be mad about that?”

“We were on stage Hongseok! We were supposed to be professionals!”

“You were the one who was standing behind me first?”

“But you didn’t need to lean in?”

“And you didn’t have to back up?”

“But if I didn’t back up, you would just go and kiss me!”

“What if I did that?”

“We were on stage! We have to keep this a secret! Not put on a public show!”

“Well I didn’t, did I?”asked Hongseok while folding his arms in front of his chest. “You know that our fans love Jinhongseok right? They ship us! They even compile our moments together and put them online.”

“How do you know this?”

“Twitter and Youtube baby, go explore a bit.” Hongseok walked closer to Jinho as Jinho loosen up. “It’s fine. A little flirting or teasing on stage just simply fine.” Hongseok put his hands on Jinho’s both shoulders and pulled him into his arms, embracing the older tight. 

Jinho let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Hongseok’s waist. “Just talk me through first before you do something to me on stage.”

Hongseok nodded his head on top of Jinho’s. “I have an idea for out next concert though.” said Hongseok making Jinho look up, “Instead of you hold me up on your back, what if I kiss you during Spring Snow?” asked Hongseok causing him to get a slap on his abs. “Ouch.”

“Are you crazy?! Don’t you ever dare!” Jinho slapped Hongseok multiple times that Hongseok had to released him to protect his precious abs from those small fists. 


End file.
